


Valentine's in Inkopolis

by sassthathoopy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: Marina is invited to celebrate with Pearl, but what for?





	Valentine's in Inkopolis

It had been a long day in Inkopolis. A fun one, but still long, and Marina carried every inch of her bones.  
She fell face first in her bed, enjoying it’s embrace.  
‘Welcome home,’ It seemed to say. ‘Stay a while, it’s warm and quiet. Sweet dreams Marina.’  
But before she could slip into that sweet bliss, a quick rapping came to her door.  
Knock knock knock.  
Marina groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the tired from her eyes.  
Knock knock knock.  
“Coming, I’m coming!” She called, shuffling towards the door.  
“Yes?” She yawned, blinking confusedly at no one, until she felt something tug at her pant leg.  
“Nya!” Lil Judd said, holding up a package for her.  
Her confusion ever growing, she accepted the gift, and waved to the cat as he scampered down the hall, presumably to Judd.  
Marina turned her attention to the gift, setting it on the kitchen counter. It was a decent  
sized box, wrapped in pink paper and tied with a gold ribbon. Familiar handwriting peeked out from a note secured beneath the bow.  
“Marina, put this on and meet me at the Plaza! - Pearl”  
Carefully pulling back the wrapping and peering into the box, Marina found a stunning silve dress with similar silver heels and a white fur stole.  
“Oh my,” She gasped. “Pearlie you really shouldn’t have~”  
Her sleepiness slipped fromShe slipped the smooth fabric over her head and twirled in front of the mirror. Did this suit her? She hoped so, it was gorgeous.  
She quickly threw on some make-up and the rest of the provided accessories and gave the mirror one more glance before heading downstairs. The Plaza was a ways away, Pearlie didn’t expect her to walk there did she? And taking the subway in this outfit? Was that wise?  
All her worries were cast aside when she stepped out of the building and saw Judd and Lil Judd waiting for her.  
“Hello!” She called. They nodded at her and opened the door to a limo for her. Pearlie certainly went all out, didn’t she? Marina climbed in, and watched the city pass by as they drove her to the Plaza.  
Soon they rolled into the familiar square, still crowded with Inklings and Octolings alike. It warmed her heart to see the two races getting along. But she didn’t see her Pearl. She climbed out of the cab to get a better look, it’d be easy to lose Pearl, she’s so short after all. But to no avail.  
Judd tapped her shoulder and pointed at a building. “She’s at the top,” He said. Marina thanked him and rushed into the building, and into an elevator.  
She tucked a tendril behind her ear. Did she look okay? Maybe she should have put on more accessories… She must have fretted over everything by the time she reached the top.  
The doors slid open and revealed a restaurant, and a waiter waiting for her.  
“Miss Ida,” They said, gesturing for her to follow them.  
She nodded and trailed after them, noting how empty the place was.  
As if reading her mind, the waiter spoke. “Miss Pygmy rented the entire restaurant tonight, It’ll just be you two.”  
“Hell yeah!” Pearl cried, seated at a table near the back. “Marina!! You look gorgeous!!!”  
Marina blushed. “So do you, Pearlie.” And she did, with a golden suit, she shined so bright.  
“Hehe, thanks,” Pearl said, her face growing a light shade of pink.  
“Not that I’m ungrateful or anything, but why have you done all this?” The Octoling asked.  
“It’s Valentine’s Day, Marina!” Pearl exclaimed. “I have to show my girl how much I love her!!”  
Marina felt herself blushing even harder. “O-oh? I had forgotten…” That wasn’t entirely true. Of course she remembered, but a box of cheap chocolates seemed pathetic compared to everything Pearl did for her.  
“That’s okay!” The Inkling assured her. “I just wanted an excuse to shower you with gifts anyways. Come! Sit sit!!”  
Pearl pulled out a chair for Marina, and finally Marina saw the view outside the window of the table.  
“Oh my,” She breathed.  
“I know!” Pearl grinned, sitting in the chair beside her. “The best view in all of Inkopolis!”  
“Thank you, Pearlie, this is the best Valentine’s anyone could have given me, not because of all the fancy stops pulled, but because you are with me,” Marina said, leaning over to give the first kiss of the night, which was sure to be plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's to my partner in crime, Boba, I tried my best on this and I hope you, and everyone who's read it enjoys it, considering I don't know the first thing about a splatoon.


End file.
